nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Erio Mondial
'Spells' 'Sonic Move' *Increases Erio's movement speed by 30% and boosts his damage capabilities. *'Hotkey': W **'Level 1:' Increases damage by 25%. **'Level 2:' Increases damage by 35%. **'Level 3:' Increases damage by 45%. **'Level 4:' Increases damage by 55%. **'Level 5:' Increases damage by 65%. *'Mana Cost:' 100 *'Target: '''Self *'Duration: 8 seconds *'''Cooldown: 17 seconds *'Note': Starcard does not stack with sonic move and using AMS will disable this buff. 'Issen Pizou' *Erio rushes forward and strikes the target disorienting causing them to slow their movement speed by 40% for 4 seconds. *'Hotkey:' E **'Level 1:' Deals 130 damage. **'Level 2:' Deals 200 damage. **'Level 3:' Deals 270 damage **'Level 4:' Deals 340 damage. **'Level 5:' Deals 410 damage *'Mana Cost:' 300 *'Target: '''Single *'Cast range:' 800(?) *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 21 seconds *'Special: Erio's attackspeed is increased by 40% for 10 seconds if this spell is used during Sonic Move. *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 1 '''Shiden Issen *Erio concentrates his magical energy into his fist adding electrical damage and punches the target piercing their defenses they have and dispels their buffs while pushing them back. The use of magic is stopped for 4 seconds and applys a dot dealing 20 damage every second for 4 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''R **'Level 1:' Deals '''440' damage and pushs the target, while silencing them for 4 seconds. **'Level 2:' Deals 550 damage and pushs the target, while silencing them for 4 seconds **'Level 3:' Deals 660 damage and pushs the target, while silencing them for 4 seconds **'Level 4:' Deals 770 damage and pushs the target, while silencing them for 4 seconds **'Level 5:' Deals 880 damage and pushs the target, while silencing them for 4 seconds *'Mana Cost': 400 *'Target:' Single *'Cast time:' 1.25 seconds *'Cast range:' 200(?) *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 37 seconds *'Special:' This skill will bypasses all forms of protection(excluding Wind Shield ) and disables all buffs and shields. *'Upgrades:' Cartridge 2, Acquire Shiden Issen Charging 'Shidden Issen Charging' *Erio concentrates his magical energy into his fist adding electrical damage. The next melee attack he makes will release Shidden Issen Charging on that target, piercing their defenses they have and dispelling their buffs while pushing them back. *'Effect: '''Deals 700 damage on hit and 20 damage per second for 4 seconds. *'Mana Cost': 500 *'Target:' Single *'Cast time:' Instant *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 37 seconds *'Special:' This skill will bypasses all forms of protection (excluding Wind Shield) and disables all buffs and shields. *'Note:' AMS will reduce the damage by 50% and special abilities will be disabled for 15 seconds. 'Thunder Rage' *Erio Jumps into the sky and bombards an area with electric magic stunning all targets in the area for 2 seconds. *'Hotkey:' T **'Level 1:' Deals '''700' damage and stuns the targets in the area for 2 seconds. **'Level 2:' Deals 900 damage and stuns the targets in the area for 2 seconds. **'Level 3:' Deals 1100 damage and stuns the targets in the area for 2 seconds. **'Level 4:' Deals 1300 damage and stuns the targets in the area for 2 seconds. **'Level 5:' Deals 1500 damage and stuns the targets in the area for 2 seconds. *'Mana cost:' 800 *'Target:' Area *'Area of effect: '''450 *'Cast range: 1250 *'Cast time: '''Instant *'Cooldown: 49 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Cartridge 3 'Cartridges' Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey:' W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 29 seconds *'Effect:' Increases Issen Pizou damage by 200. 'Cartridge 2' *'Hotkey:' E *'Cartridges Used: '''2 *'Cooldown:' 59 seconds *'Shiden Issen: Burn 100% of the target's mana. *'''Shiden Issen Charging: Removes 50% damage penalty against AMS. 'Cartridge 3' *'Hotkey:' R *'Cartridges Used: 3' *'Cooldown:' 62 seconds *'Effect:' Increase the damage done of Thunder Rage by 300 and allows Thunder Rage to ignore the effects of AMS. 'Field Barrier' *'Hotkey:' T *'Cartridges Used: '''1 *'Cooldown: 48 seconds *'''Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'Mana: '''250 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'Mana: '''100 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'Mana: '''150 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Four *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'Mana: '''200 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Spear of Angriff' '''Hotkey:' S *Erio dashes to the target point dealing Move Level * 90 + agi * 4 to all enemies that he pass through *'Mana cost': 600 *'Cast time:' 1 second *'Cast range': 1050 *'Travel Distance: '''1250 *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds *'Requirement': Sonic Move buff to be active. *'Upgrade Required:' Acquire Spear of angriff 'Speed Up' '''Hotkey:' D *Erio quickly dashs to a targeted point up to 800 distance. *'Mana Cost: '''250 *'Cast range:' 800 *'Cooldown:' 50 seconds *'Requires: High Speed Battle '''Thunder Force *After 1.5 seconds, Erio Releases Thunder Beam dealing 500 damage in a line of 2000 range and deals another (+ Agi / 2) * 15 in a small aoe, stunning all enemies for 1.5 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Mana cost:' 600 *'Area of effect:' 450 *'Cast time:' 1.5 seconds *'Range:' 2000(?) *'Cast range:' 1250 *'Cooldown:' 70 seconds *'Requires:' Acquire Thunder Force 'Upgrades '''High Speed Battle *'Hotkey: '''W *'Cost:' 18 *Allows Erio to use Speed Up and increases his attackspeed by 30% and movement speed by 20%. *Note: K''illing a hero will now reduce your movement speed by 60% for 6 seconds 'Acquire Spear of Angriff' *'Hotkey: '''E *'Cost: 16 *Allows the usage of Spear of Angriff after using sonic move for 7 seconds '''Acquire Thunder Force *'Hotkey: '''R *'Cost:' 12 *Allows the usage of Thunder Force 'Acquire Shiden Issen Charging' *'Hotkey: T *'''Cost: 17 *Allows Erio to cast Shidden Issen Charging. Changes effect of Cartridge 2. *'Requires: '''Level 5 Shiden Issen *'Note: '''Using AMS will disable this buff.